


下克上

by FOOD_SMR18H



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOOD_SMR18H/pseuds/FOOD_SMR18H
Summary: *现代师生AU*学生 多弗朗明哥（18岁）x教师 罗（28岁）*注意：由于年龄设定，此处的多弗性格和行为方面与原著相差甚大，请做好心理准备再阅读！*与乐正离冶太太合出过小料本。





	下克上

【第一课】

作为高考强化班的生物科老师，罗一直很享受作为老师看着学生痛苦地埋没在试题中的崩溃状态。每天最愉悦的就是将试题下发，然后静候学生的哀嚎。每天的日子不算轻松，但罗总能找到令自己身心舒畅的方式。然而，最近他怎么也无法畅快了。

 

“呋呋呋，老师啊，这里我不明白呢。”

一听到那独特的笑声，罗的眉头便皱了起来。按按太阳穴，罗提了提眼镜，尽量使自己耐下性子：“哪里？”

“这道题。”走到老师身边，多弗朗明哥弯下腰，把试卷放在罗的面前，不动声色地将另一只手搭在了罗的肩膀上。

“啪！”清脆的响声在耳边响起，罗毫不留情地一掌拍了下去：“这道题不是刚讲过吗？”

“可是我不懂啊，老师。”完全不介意被打，多弗朗明哥将手轻轻滑下，停在了对方的腰际。刚刚停下还未搂上，手背的皮肉就被罗拧得死死的。

“那我再讲一遍，你认真听。”罗面不改色地提起笔，开始在草稿纸上讲解题目。另一只手则没有丝毫松力，甚至更加用力地拧着对方。

 

三小时的夜班终于结束了，罗扭了扭脖子，将桌面整理好，起身准备回家。一转身便看到多弗朗明哥靠着门框把办公室唯一的出口给堵死了。

“还有事吗？已经下课了。”

“老师，我有个问题……”多弗朗明哥微微弯下腰，将自己的脸靠近对方。

罗退后一步，有些不舒服地皱了皱眉，他不喜欢多弗朗明哥带给自己的压迫感：“现在已经下课了，有问题明天问吧。”

“可是老师……这个问题有点急……”罗退后一步，多弗朗明哥就势前进一步。

“什么问题不能等到明天再解决？你的脑子也不笨，自己回家再想想。”一步又一步，不知不觉间罗已经被逼退回了办公桌边。退无可退，罗又压了压狂跳的太阳穴，叹了口气，转身将公文包放下，伸出手：“题目拿来吧。”

多弗朗明哥将书包放在罗的旋转椅上，没有去拿任何东西，直接从身后抱住了对方。

“多！”没有等来试卷，反被对方抱了个满怀，罗很想破口大骂，却被抵在自己股间的硬物膈应地说不出话来。

“呋呋，老师是不是已经知道我想问什么了？”得寸进尺地将头埋进罗的肩窝，撒娇般地又是吸气又是蹭。

“你他妈！”

“老师，我这里真的很不舒服……”下身往前顶了顶，“你是生物老师，对人体肯定很懂吧，帮帮我……”

缓缓地做起深呼吸，罗再次冷静下来：“唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥，我最后唔！”突然插入口腔的手指打断了罗的话，毫不客气地撑开双颚，夹起舌头开始逗弄。

“老师……”多弗朗明哥的另一只手利用短袖衬衫的袖口探了进去，有点发凉的手指触摸到罗的乳头，婆娑挑逗着，没两下就硬挺了起来，“啊啦？老师，你这里怎么变成这样了？要不要紧？”关切地询问着，多弗朗明哥恶劣地用力揉捏着，脸上的表情却仍旧一副人畜无害的样子。

“唔……你！”很想开口破骂，但口中的手指并不打算给罗说话的机会，唾液也由于手指的刺激而分泌过盛，从嘴角流了下来。

失策了，最近由于临近高考，大部分时间都花在工作上，罗已经很久没有找人发泄过了。这突如其来的刺激有点令人招架不住，而且不得不承认，这小子的技术还挺不错的，有点享受。只不过……

用方便活动的那只手往后探去，果不其然引来身后人一个哆嗦。校裤下的隆起不仅庞大，而且坚硬炽热，无不传递出蓄势待发的气势。

“唔、呋呋呋……老师，你终于打算帮我解决问题了吗？”虽然多弗朗明哥努力克制自己，但罗还是感受到了他身体本能的微微颤抖。不管平时装得如何老练，孩子总归是孩子，而且这个时期的男孩子最无法抵抗的就是身体的快感。

罗没打算回答多弗朗明哥的问题，当然也无法回答，他只是蠕动舌头舔舐着口中的手指，让柔软的触感引发酥麻的快感刺激对方。明显感觉到靠压在背上的胸腔砰砰激动着，罗小得意地坏笑了一下。

抵在手掌下的凸起有意无意地磨蹭着，时不时还小幅度地往前顶去，罗啧了啧舌。小鬼就是小鬼。

“呋呋……老啊——！”

没有理会身后的惨叫，罗站直身体，整理了一下有些被弄乱的衣着。等到心情稍微平复一些后，才转过身看向那个仍旧弯着腰护住下体的家伙。

“小鬼，想上我？”走到多弗朗明哥面前，用食指挑起他有些发颤的下巴，“等你下面的毛都长齐了再说吧。”拿起一旁的公文包头也不回地走了。

被丢下的多弗朗明哥还直不起腰，小动作缓慢地移动到办公桌旁靠着休息：“操，老子的毛早就长齐了……呋呋呋呋，这笔账我记下来了，老师。”回想起刚才手指被舔的感觉，多弗朗明哥意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，“一定要吃了你！”

 

【第二课】

自从那晚以后，罗明显感觉到多弗朗明哥收敛了不少。其实怎么说呢，与其说是收敛，不如说感觉怪怪的。举些例子来说吧：

之前上课时他会一直非常露骨地盯着罗，等罗实在受不了转头去瞪他时，他就会呋呋笑得特别嘚瑟。现在却一有眼神接触，立马扭开头不敢看罗一眼。下课后也不再来找茬了，难道真的收敛了？

罗觉得有点难以置信，但又觉得这样挺好。毕竟是个小自己10岁的男人，别说年轻人容易变心，万一是真心，也会令人很头大。搞不好自己连工作都会丢了。罗摇摇头，忽视掉心里那一闪而过的失落感。

 

工作上最繁重的部分已经结束了，罗决定好好放松自己，去酒吧喝一杯，顺便钓个好货色慰劳慰劳自己。想着最近真的积压太久了，还是找个近点的酒吧吧，罗轻快地收拾着东西。拿起公文包正打算离开，门口又被堵了——

“……”罗没有开口询问，只是盯着眼前这个似乎很不自在的家伙。

“……”多弗也没有开口，一改常态的嚣张气焰，看起来十分……别扭？

时候已经不早了，罗并不打算一直这么耗下去，只好先开口：“有什么事吗？”

“老师……我……”看到这个应该用魁梧来形容的大男孩如此扭扭捏捏的样子，罗真的很想一脚踹过去。

“有话快说，我还有事。”罗的双手交叉在胸前，微皱起眉，表现出一种不耐烦的姿态以催促对方尽快表达。

堵在门口的多弗朗明哥微低着头，眼神飘忽不定，时不时接触到罗的视线又立马撇开，搞得罗越来越纳闷，也越来越烦躁。如果这小子又打算说些什么不该说的话，做些什么不该做的事，罗决定，这次就不会像上次那么简单放过他了。

“老师，我……我好像废了……”

 

“啥？”

“我说……我好像……废了……”多弗朗明哥一直低着头不敢看罗，因此错过了罗难得一见的呆样。

“再说一次？”

“就上次……被老师您……那、那样过以后……就……就没反应了……”多弗朗明哥终于抬起头，用罗不想承认的楚楚可怜的狗狗眼盯着他。

“等一下！”罗做了一个暂停的手势，迅速背过身，将公文包放在办公桌上。

废了……废了？没反应？被我那样以后？被我哪样了？罗想努力回忆当时的情景，但由于对方的话实在令他过于震惊，他觉得满脑子只剩浆糊了。

“老师……”多弗朗明哥的声音突然在罗的脑袋上方响起，吓了一跳地同时他发现对方已经站在他的身后只差一点点便能贴上。如果换作平时，罗早就喝声让他退后，立即拉开二人之间的距离了，然而今天他的脑子实在不够用，他还未从刚才的冲击中缓过神来。

“老师……”多弗朗明哥轻轻地唤着罗，小心地拿起他的手，放在自己上次被暴力相向的部位，“如果老师您不信，可以试试。”

罗愣愣地盯着自己手下被包裹在裤子里的凸起，完全没有了上次那种蓬勃生机的坚挺感：“真的废了？”罗还是有些难以置信，用手轻轻地捏了捏，变换角度又捏了捏。一直紧盯着那里以求确认的罗没有发现，在他对多弗朗明哥的小兄弟这样那样的时候，主人的脸上表现出了难以忍耐的快感和笑意。

鬼使神差的，罗拉着多弗朗明哥去了保健室，双方面对面坐在床上。为了更近距离地观察同时不让自己的姿势看起来非常猥琐，罗岔开双腿放在多弗朗明哥的两侧，尽量坐到了最近距离。

这个姿势其实算多弗朗明哥提议的，他建议罗把双腿架在他的双腿之上，罗当即否决并且给了他一个头击：萎了还不忘占便宜？然而一心只想着快点确认的罗并没有意识到现在的姿势也好不到哪里去。

毕竟这个结果是他造成的，万一真的严重要影响多弗朗明哥以后的性生活……罗觉得他这个老师也没脸继续当了——即使事件的起因是对方先挑衅的。

 

解开裤子，罗小心地取出仍旧软趴趴的巨物，温热的棒状物瘫软在他的手上：“你他妈……怎么这么大，颜色还这么深……”说完，娴熟地套弄了起来。

“呋呋呋，谢谢老师夸奖，怎么说我也是正常的思春期少年啊！”多弗朗明哥不动声色地前倾，上身慢慢地靠近着专心套弄着的罗。

“！”没一会儿罗就感觉到手中的棒状物越来越硬，越来越热，惊喜之余立刻反应过来自己被对方给骗了！正打算抬头质问对方却被多弗朗明哥一把推倒。

由于大开着双腿，罗来不及调整姿势，毫无防备地被对方扑压在床上。学校保健室的床只铺了一层很薄的棉被，由于多弗朗明哥没有把握好力道，罗的后脑勺实实地砸在了床板上。除了痛，罗整个人都撞懵了。

见罗没有及时反抗，多弗朗明哥顺势抓住罗的双手压在他的头顶上方：“谢谢老师，我觉得我已经好了！”

“唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥！”

“我在这儿，老师。呋呋呋呋，为了表示感谢，我决定将自己的身体奉献给您。”

“现在！立刻！马上！从我身上下来！”罗本来想用脚去对付多弗朗明哥，企料对方压下身体，二人间距离骤减的同时罗也失去了反抗的机会。

多弗朗明哥抽出被罗解开的皮带，毫无压力地将罗的双手捆绑起来，并且固定在床头的钢管上。罗知道他已经失去了最后的反抗机会，心跳无法控制地砰砰激跳着。

“老师，虽然我觉得自己好了，但是是不是真的好我也不知道，只能请您帮我再看看、再试试了，好吗？”

 

【第三课】

“你就这么想和我做？”罗看多弗朗明哥已经开始解他的皮带，露在外面被自己撸硬的大家伙似乎也很着急，他觉得如果不早点为自己的后面做打算，之后的很长一段时间里他都没法好好坐椅子了。

“你觉得的呢？”已经奸计得逞的多弗朗明哥连敬语都不打算继续用了，话里的轻佻语气直接表露了本性，“从第一眼见到你，我就想操你了。”

“那我还得谢谢你忍了这么久？”多弗朗明哥已经把罗的长裤整个脱去丢在一边，正准备开始扒他的平角内裤，“你打算怎么操我？这里连润滑剂都没有。”

“呋呋呋，老师，这里可是保健室，代替润滑剂的东西也算……应有尽有？”说完，停下脱罗内裤的手，起身就开始翻箱倒柜找替代品。

罗并没有因为多弗朗明哥的离开而放松，试着活动手腕无果后只好放弃：“用办公桌上的凡士林吧。”

“老师？”多弗朗明哥拿起桌上的凡士林，对突然转变态度的罗提出了疑问。

罗叹了口气：“是祸躲不过，既然耍了这么大心机想操我，那就好好表现吧。”

 

罗的一只脚架在多弗朗明哥的肩头，另一只脚则被横在对方腰侧，罗的私密处毫无保留地展现在自己学生面前。罗觉得很羞耻，但多弗朗明哥并没给他很多时间去感受，冷不丁就用手指戳了戳从未被进入过的地方。

“唔，别……别突然乱戳，先把洞口和你的手指润滑了！”罗有些害怕，总是时不时偷瞄多弗朗明哥一直露在外面的庞然大物，深怕他一个把持不住直接捅进来。

“呋呋呋呋……我知道，老师。”多弗朗明哥咽了口口水，他没想到今天能这么顺利，此情此景已不知在他梦里出现过多少回，没有一次比现在更加美味！

多弗朗明哥挖了一些凡士林涂在罗的穴口，将周边褶皱都仔仔细细抹了一遍，顺便也将自己的食指润滑，然后慢慢按了进去。罗本能地微微一震，即使动作轻柔，排斥感和异物感也从后方随着脊椎爬满全身，他努力放松自己接纳外物，直到多弗朗明哥的整根手指没入体内，他才缓缓松了口气。

不过多弗朗明哥并没有给他太多喘息的时间，体内的手指刚进入便开始旋转或者弯曲起来，并不十分温柔地按压扩张着。罗知道多弗朗明哥等不了多久了，所以积极配合对方，努力放松自己的身体，希望可以尽快做好容纳巨物的准备。

“嗯唔……哼嗯、可……可以再进一根……”得到许可的多弗朗明哥更加兴奋了，加入手指的同时用另一只手撸起自己的小兄弟，当他看见罗的那根也因为他的扩张而有所反应时，忍不住又加了一根手指。

“痛！”还没适应好就被迫又加入一根，罗直接痛呼出声，却又立刻改了口，“嗯不……没、没关系，哈啊……继续……”

“老师……”多弗朗明哥通过手指的感觉就知道现在的罗不好受，但他不能拔出来，他需要加紧速度，因为他真的忍不了了。

“别，啊、别叫我老师……哈啊、在床上你还……嗯……别不识趣……”罗努力适应着骨节分明的手指，多弗朗明哥的扩张颇有技巧，有几次的戳弄明显刺激到了他的敏感点。酥麻的感觉微微散开，冲淡了不少疼痛感。

罗渐渐兴奋起来，疼痛感减少后他也游刃有余了不少，用横在多弗朗明哥腰侧的腿磨蹭着对方。罗觉得有些口干舌燥，便伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

正巧这个动作被抬起头的多弗朗明哥看见，二话没说直接弯下腰吻了上去，生涩又兴奋地舔舐啃咬罗的嘴唇，直到罗张嘴同意他进入后立马探了进去。罗知道这个小混蛋性经验一定不少，但面对自己时却完全没有了与其匹配的从容感，他将这一切归结为自己的魅力太好。

罗希望对方可以识趣点放开自己，让双方都能更好地享受性爱。然而多弗朗明哥完全没有这个意识，双手撑在罗的两侧就是不行动。但不得不说与他接吻的感觉很好，罗不想中断它就为了一个可解可不解的束缚——最多明天戴护腕呗。

第一波热吻过后多弗朗明哥才意识到要继续拓张，但罗却制止了他，要他直接进来：“我知道你要憋炸了，我可不想被早泄的人插。”说完还不忘坏笑着舔一下唇边挂下的银丝。

多弗朗明哥早就已经忍受不了，既然罗下了最后通牒，他自然也不会客气，抬起罗的腰对准入口直直捅了进去。一瞬间罗觉得自己被对方撕成了两半，那种痛不是用语言可以形容的，他还是低估了多弗朗明哥的尺寸。而相对于痛得说不出话的罗，多弗朗明哥明显要好受很多，虽然由于扩张不足而有些疼痛，但这些都比不上罗的肠壁带给他的舒适感。

这种彻底占有对方的满足感令他深深着迷，原来自己已经陷得这么深了吗？多弗朗明哥对于这个认知既感到惊喜又觉得惊恐，毕竟罗是他的老师，大了他整整10岁。今天的做爱到底是罗一时兴起还是他对自己也有感觉多弗朗明哥不知道，他当然希望是后者，但又觉得前者的可能性最大。

就在他沉迷思考的时候，肚子被人踹了一脚，回过神来才发现罗正一脸不满地盯着他：“你还有空分心思考？看来我的身体并不能让你满足啊。”说完又抬起脚，还没踹就被多弗朗明哥抓了正着。

举起罗的脚掌放到自己跟前，多弗朗明哥低头亲吻了脚趾：“结束以后，我还可以来找你吗？罗。”罗不想承认被对方呼唤名字时心里突然出现了一只小鹿在到处乱撞，但他确实因为这声呼唤而硬了一分，本就比同龄人低沉的声线此时更是染上一层色气的沙哑。

罗很想说把床上完再调情，但是对方脸上难得一见的专注神情令他移不开视线。咽了口并不存在的唾液，罗觉得他急需补充水分：“你以为上我完这事儿就算完了？”

 

—下课—


End file.
